fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinnia Meets Princess Jasmine
The children all swarmed into the room. Zinnia was surprised to find that Hana and Lina were also in his class. The teacher was a beautiful woman with medium skin, rosy cheeks, light red lips, long lustrous black hair tied in a ponytail held together by two sky blue bands and ending in a small swirl, and brown eyes. She wore a sky blue cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching pants, light sky blue curled shoes, a sky blue headband centered with a sapphire adorned on it, two large golden bell earrings and a matching necklace. She is Princess Jasmine, the teacher of that classroom. Due to royal status, they all called her "Your Highness". Genie watched Jasmine adjust Lina's hair, making them not pigtails anymore, and addressed the audience, "But Zinnia's teacher, Princess Jasmine, was one of those remarkable people who appreciate every single child for who he or she is." He turned to see the class all prepare again while Lina turned to face her teacher. "I scooped these up for you, Your Highness," Lina said after Jasmine had helped her to put her hair up in a ponytail. "Aw, how lovely. Thank you, Lina." She got a small vase from one of the shelves. "These shall look lovely over here." After he had set the flowers in the vase, he noticed her new student with Hana. "Alright everyone, we have a new student with us today." She motioned for the boy to come up to the front of the class. "This is Hana." She then pointed to an open seat next to Hana. "I'd like you to sit over here with Hana." She then addressed the class as the girls went to their seats. Lina was also sitting at the same table as them. Zinnia waved a small hello. Lina smiled and waved back. "Now, you all remember how scary it was your first day, so I'd like you to be especially nice to Zinnia, and make her feel welcome, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Hana, could you get Zinnia a workbook, please?" "Yes, Your Highness." The eager little girl walked up to the shelf where the spare books were. "Have a seat, please." Zinnia did as she was told. Genie returned again. "Princess Jasmine was not only a wonderful teacher and a friend to everyone, but her life was not as simple and kind as it seemed. She had a deep dark secret, and although it caused her great pain, she did not let it interfere with their teaching." Jasmine looked at her new pupil and smiled. "Well, Zinnia, you've come on a good day. Today, we will review everything we learned so far. It's all right if you don't understand any of it, as this is only your first day, but don't be afraid to raise your hand if you do understand." She then looked at her whole class. "We've been working on our two times tables, would anyone like to demonstrate for Zinnia?" She was happy when the entire class raised their hands. She smiled. “Alright then. Two times four is?" “Eight." The entire class smiled. Jasmine nodded. "Two times six is?" "Twelve," said the class in unison. "Two times nine?" "Eighteen." The entire class said. "Very good, you've been practicing. Pretty soon you shall be able to do any multiplication, be it two times seven?" He paused to see if the class would respond. "Fourteen." Jasmine nodded, "Very good, or 13 times 379?" The children all laughed, save for one. Zinnia was already prattling out the answer. "4,927." She quieted down once he realized that the rest of his class didn't have that answer. She blushed as he felt the other students staring at him. "I beg your pardon?" Even Princess Jasmine was confused. Zinnia quickly did the math once more in his head. "I think that's the answer... 13 times 379... 4927." The students didn't question her, but they looked to their teacher for an answer. Jasmine grabbed a nearby roll of parchment and quill and started writing the equation down to solve it. This took a few seconds, but she came up with the same conclusion. She looked up to the girl with surprise, "That's right." "Wow," Hana said as she put her hands on her head. She was amazed that her new friend could do that kind of math so fast. "Zinnia, you know how to multiply big numbers?" Jasmine asked. She was amazed that such a child had ended up in her class. Not even many adults could multiply that in their heads. "I read this book on Mathematics last year at the library. "You like to read?" The girl kept intriguing the princess more and more. "Yes, I love to read." "What do you like to read?" "Everything. but lately, I've been reading Darles Chickens... err... Charles Dickens." Zinnia smiled. "I could read him every day." Jasmine smiled. "So could I." Then she looked at the class as an idea came into her head. "Alright class, get out your workbooks. I'll be back later." The class nodded as they got their workbooks. Jasmine's smile grew wider as he noticed Zinnia finishing the work on the pages at an amazing speed. She left the room with the full intention of fixing what she thought to be a small oversight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes